cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Limits
Overview Several player and critter characteristics are restricted to certain limits. Buffs or debuffs beyond those points produce no additional effects, although they will work to offset later powers trying to apply the opposite effect. Damage Resistance Maximum Maximum total Resistance for players is different for each Archetype. Most critters have a maximum Resistance of 90%. The following are exceptions and have a maximum of 100%: * Giant Monsters * Certain Heroes/Archvillains * the Hamidon and its Mitochondria * Rularuu Bosses (may reach 200%) * anything that needs to be immune to all or most types of damage, such as practice Rikti Drones in Outbreak (invulnerable), Oil Slicks (vulnerable to fire and energy only), fires in the Hellion Arson zone event (vulnerable to cold and extinguishers only), etc. Minimum Players and critters have a minimum Resistance of -300%. Status Effect Resistance Maximum Players and critters have maximum status effect Resistances of +100%, which cuts duration to 1/2 of normal. Minimum Players and critters apparently have hard minimum status effect Resistances of -300%. The effective minimum, however, is +0%, since there are no ways to debuff status effect Resistances. This is good, since the game's formulas would produce infinite status durations at -100% Resistance, and negative durations below that. Status Effect Protection There is essentially no upper limit to how much magnitude protection a player or critter can have to Status Effects. Damage Buffs Maximum Maximum total Damage for players depends on Archetype and (usually) level. Notes: # Attacks do 100% damage to start with (i.e. base, or 1x normal), not 0%. The amount of Damage bonus needed to reach the cap is 100 less than the cap itself. # These maximums apply only to effects that increase the amount of damage an attack delivers. Reductions to an enemy's Resistances can cause that enemy to suffer damage beyond these maximums. So can effects that cause attacks to deliver damage more than once, such as Containment, Scourge, and Critical Hit. Minimum Players and critters have a minimum damage of 10%. Defense/ToHit This section is largely academic. No attack can have less than a 5% or more than a 95% chance of hitting. So although there are limits to how far a player's or critter's ToHit and Defense can be adjusted, these adjustments almost always drive the final chance of hitting to one of its own limits before the cap on total buffs/debuffs is reached. Maximum Defense Maximum total Defense for players depends on Archetype and level. Maximum total Defense for critters depends on rank and level. Minimum Defense Players and critters have a minimum Defense of -100%. Maximum ToHit All players and critters have a maximum ToHit that varies from +95% at level 1 to +200.35% at level 50 (and, for critters, up to +211.10% at level 55). Counting against these maximums, however, is the innate +75% that all players get and the +50% that all critters get as part of the game's internal basic attack mechanics. Minimum ToHit Players and critters have a minimum ToHit of -100%. Recharge Rate Maximum Players and critters have a maximum recharge rate bonus of +400%, which cuts recharge time to 1/5th of normal. Minimum Players and critters have a maximum recharge rate penalty of -75%, which increases recharge time to 4x normal. Movement Speed Maximum There are hard limits to maximum run, flight, and jump speeds. See Travel Powers for more info. Minimum Players and critters have maximum run, flight, and jumpspeed penalties of -90%. Health Regeneration Maximum Maximum total Regeneration for players depends on Archetype and (sometimes) level. Maximum total Regeneration for critters depends on rank and (sometimes) level. Minimum Players and critters have a minimum Regeneration of 0%. It is not possible to cause something to lose health by debuffing its Regeneration to a negative value. Endurance Recovery Maximum Maximum Recovery Rate depends on archetype. Minimum Players and critters have a minimum Recovery of 0%. It is not possible to cause something to lose endurance by debuffing its Recovery to a negative value. Stealth and Perception Base Perception for all players is 500 feet. Base PvP Stealth and PvE Stealth are 0. Maximum Maximum total Stealth and Perception for players depend mainly on level, with Stalkers having higher Stealth caps. Minimum Players have a minimum Perception of 0 and a minimum Stealth of -180. Hit Points See the Hit Points article. Influence/Infamy A character's inventory for influence/infamy is capped at 2 billion. It will continue to be earned after that point, but it won't be added to your inventory. (Thus, you can continue making progress towards the inf badges even if you don't have room for it.) Aggro The aggro cap for a single character is 17 enemies. A character can get the attention of others, but only by shedding the aggro of one of their current enemies, either by defeat or by extension: attacking a non-aggroed enemy will release one of the currently-aggroed enemies from the character's aggro list. A character with pets can aggro more than 17 enemies, since the pets have their own aggro list (the limit is unknown at this time). Sources * iakona's classes.xls spreadsheet * TopDoc's Damage Badge guide * #'s of Perception/Stealth * Re: Guide to (Tohit and) Defense v1.10beta Category:Gameplay